emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7612 (9th September 2016)
Plot Belle wakes up in an alleyway hearing voices and with Ellie taunting her. Jermaine insists to Lisa that Belle will come home, suggesting they hire a private investigator to find her. Lisa hits back that Belle has left them and doesn't want to be found, before walking off to work. It's Tracy's 27th birthday and David surprises her with twenty seven presents. Belle grabs a cold bit of toast from a cafe, so Tony invites her in for something proper to eat. Priya confides in Leyla that she is having problems with Rakesh and doesn't believe any of his excuses. Leyla advises her to be honest with Rakesh before inviting her to Tracy's party. Joanie offers to keep an eye on Lisa during her first shift back, but Jai and Rishi don't think Lisa should be back working. James informs Moira that he is going on holiday with Emma, and apologises for putting her in an awkward position. He explains they will be moving to Wylie's when they get back and Moira thanks him for his hard work. Tracy's 90s themed party gets underway in The Woolpack, and Vanessa wishes her new-found sister happy birthday, before the pair hug. As a starving Belle gobbles down a cooked breakfast, Tony spots a police officer outside and goes to talk to him. Belle sees them talking and makes a run for it upon Ellie's prompting, with the police officer giving chase. At the party, David, Vanessa, Tracy and Carly discuss the best and worst presents they have received, and Tracy comments how her best was a barbie car that was stolen. Vanessa admits she knows about the car, as Frank took it from Tracy and gave it to her, so Vanessa presents Tracy with a new barbie car. Ellie continues to taunt Belle as she falls to the grass unconscious. An unknown number calls Lisa's phone, but Lisa can't face answering it, so Joanie does it for her. Joanie hands Lisa the phone and insists she needs to face this. Lisa is overwhelmed as she is informed Belle has been found alive. Tracy tells Vanessa that she doesn't want her pity before storming out. Zak, Lisa and Jermaine rush to Hotten General where a doctor tells them they've had to sedate Belle, before leading them to Belle's bedside. Emma worries about leaving Ross alone with Moses whilst they swan off on holiday. Priya lies to Rakesh that she had lunch with Leyla at the pub, Priya tries to tell him about her eating disorder flaring up again, but Rakesh interrupts her to tell her that he's going to go to Lahore, and when he returns, he'll be the husband she deserves. Tracy gets drunk in the shop. She admits to David she's jealous of Vanessa and opens up to him about her childhood, and how she wants Frank to love her, although admits she doesn't need her dad anymore, as she has him. Vanessa phones Frank, and informs him she can stay at Tug Ghyll with her upon his release, on the condition that he sorts things out with Tracy, and that he treat both of his daughters equally. Lisa goes to kiss Belle's check, but distressed Belle shots her mum is evil, and is trying to kill her. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Tony - Pablo Raybould *Doctor - Rachel Logan Locations *Unknown alleyway *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *David's Shop - Interior *Unknown streets in Hotten *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Butlers Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown café *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, waiting room and Belle's room *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *HMP Pitmoor Notes *A receptionist at Hotten General Hospital is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes